Whose Line is it Anypony?
by Silver Azure
Summary: It's Whose Line meets My Little Pony! Unrelated to another MLP Whose Line fic on here...but it was a great inspiration! Rated K PLUS FOR SUGGESTIVE THEMES!


_Welcome everypony to "Whose Line is it Anypony?" On tonight's show we have…_

_Everypony's favorite suck-up…Twilight Sparkle! _Twilight waved to the crowd.

_That hat with that dress? Gaudy! Rarity! _Rarity smiled and winked at the crowd.

_I'm 20 percent better than the whole world…Rainbow Dash!_ Rainbow Dash flapped her wings a bit and smiled at the crowd.

_Why don't you go buck yourself? Applejack! _Applejack clapped and smiled to the crowd.

_Hello everypony I'm Silver Azure and for some odd reason I'm now a stallion with a comedy-tragedy cutie mark…I'm also your host for "Whose Line is it Anypony?" where everything is made up and the points don't matter, that's right the points are like my friends' and family's opinions of me being a brony! So if you're new here basically these four are going to act out skits for you and at the end I pick a winner! So we're going to kick things off with a game I call "Scenes from a Hat" and this is for all four of you;_

Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack had all gotten out of their seats and proceeded to center stage.

_Before the show, I ask the audience members to write on these little cards. Things they want to see our performers act out. We'll start off with…_

_Jobs you'd hate to have;_

Rarity stepped up first;

"I'll have these apple trees bucked in no time" said Rarity as she pretended to buck a tree but she fell on her face and got a good laugh from the crowd.

**BUZZ!**

Rarity had stepped back and then Rainbow Dash had stepped forward;

"The points don't matter" said Rainbow Dash as the crowd had burst into laughter.

**BUZZ!**

Twilight stepped back and then Applejack had stepped front;

"Hello Ms. Hooves, I'll be your obstetrician today" said Applejack and the crowd got a good laugh.

**BUZZ!**

_Oh great…What Silver Azure whispers in his dates' ear;_

Twilight had stepped forward;

"At least I won't smell like plastic after tonight" chuckled Twilight and everypony...including me had gotten a great laugh out of it.

**BUZZ!**

Twilight had stepped back and then Rainbow Dash stepped forward;

"Keep the change" said Rainbow Dash as the crowd got a good laugh.

**BUZZ!**

_Ha ha…What Rarity is thinking about right now;_

Rarity stepped forward;

"Did Silver Azure's mother comb his mane?" laughed Rarity as the crowd did as well.

**BUZZ!**

_Inappropriate anecdotes for a talk show;_

Rarity had stepped forward again;

"Then I said, get off me Spike…its cool, ya tried!" exclaimed Rarity as again everypony, including me had burst into laughter.

**BUZZ!**

Rarity had stepped back and then Rainbow Dash stepped forward;

"Anyways, I was looking through the keyhole…and there's Spike and Rarity and I'm like…" said Rainbow Dash as she had a disgusted look on her face.

**BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!**

_Great job ladies, a thousand points to each of you, except for Rarity because she thinks my mother combs my mane._

The four took their seats.

"I meant it in a good way" chuckled Rarity.

_Sure ya did, now we're going on to a game I call Let's Make a Date and this is for all four of you, Applejack you'll be appearing on a dating show and Rarity, Twilight and Rainbow Dash will be the only three you can choose from…you lucky mare, anyways on these cards here we've given them a strange identity and Applejack will have to guess who they are so whenever you're ready take it away Applejack!_

"Howdy y'all I'm just a simple country mare looking for a little bucking if ya get my drift, anyways bachelorette number one, I got a dog as a pet…do you own any?" asked Applejack

The camera panned to Twilight and under her the text read; _Disgruntled mailmare._

"Dogs…oh it's always the dogs! Biting! Scratching! Barking! I LOST PART OF MY BUTTOCKS BECAUSE OF ONE!" exclaimed Twilight.

"Umm…alright then…bachelorette number two, what's an amazing date to you?" asked Applejack.

The camera then panned to Rainbow Dash and the text underneath her read; _Fluttershy._

"Um…well…maybe a nice picnic lunch…if that's okay with you of course" said Rainbow Dash shyly.

"I'm down for a good picnic! OK bachelorette number three, I love me some good old Apple bucking, do y'all have any hobbies?" asked Applejack.

The camera panned to Rarity and the text underneath her read; _Trying to cause a riot._

"Hobbies, hobbies?! I GOT TONS OF THEM! MY BIGGEST IS FASHION! FASHION! FASHION! FASHION!" exclaimed Rarity;

"FASHION!...FASHION!…FASHION!" chanted the crowd along with Rarity.

"Kinda loud ain't we? OK bachelorette number one, what's the perfect Hearts and Hooves Day gift you could give?" asked Applejack.

"Hearts and Hooves Day?! Always thinking about you! Never thinking of the one who goes out and busts her butt to get all this stuff to everypony!" exclaimed Twilight.

"Yeesh, is everypony loud? Same question bachelorette number two" said Applejack.

"Um…well, maybe a nice card with beautiful decorations…umm…if you don't mind" said Rainbow Dash shyly.

"How sweet, bachelorette number three… if you had to tell me your deepest, darkest secret….what would it be?" asked Applejack.

"I'M TIRED OF ALL THESE QUESTIONS! NO MORE QUESTIONS! NO MORE QUESTIONS!" exclaimed Rarity.

"NO MORE QUESTIONS! NO MORE QUESTIONS!" chanted the crowd with Rarity.

_Well Applejack, time to guess the personalities of your future dates._

"Hmm let's see, I think bachelorette number one has some serious anger problems" said Applejack.

_Hmm…close but it's kind of what she does that's making her sour._

"RAIN, SLEET AND SNOW! ARGH!" exclaimed Twilight trying to help Applejack.

"Oh I got it she's an angry mailmare and you bet your left hind leg I'm not dating her!" exclaimed Applejack.

_Correct!_

"Bachelorette number three likes to cause riots and no, no way are we dating" chuckled Applejack.

_Nice job AJ!_

"Thank you kindly, guess I'm stuck with bachelorette number two…or should I say Fluttershy?" smirked Rarity.

Rainbow Dash had gotten up and hugged Applejack and they both walked back to their seats as well as Rarity and Twilight.

_We'll be right back with more "Whose Line is it Anypony?" after these messages! Don't go away!_

_(A/N) So how'd you like it so far? If you're wondering yes the italics mean I'm talking duh! Anyways I'd like to thank a favorite author, good friend and fellow brony The Zelda Chuck Norris for giving me the inspiration to write this! Until next time!_


End file.
